carrots
by niminanrii
Summary: Kalau ia harus bilang, daripada batangan oranye langu itu sendiri, rasanya ia akan lebih suka mencicipi yang sedang memakannya. JackBunny. BL. Uh, carrots involved.


**Summary:** Kalau ia harus bilang, daripada batangan oranye langu itu sendiri, rasanya ia akan lebih suka mencicipi yang sedang memakannya.

**A/N:** Hai, saya author baru disini~ Saya tergiur dan belain nulis walau lagi UAS /plak /belajarwoy  
OTP saya BunnyJack/JackBunny. Yah, whoever on the top deh. Sebenernya sih saya demen-demen aja Jack dipasangin sama siapa juga. Menurut saya Jack di ROTG itu posisinya uke milik semua. Yah walaupun Jack seke (semeuke?) sih.  
Intinya, selamat menikmati. Saya nggak nuntut review dari Anda sekalian kok, dibaca pun saya udah seneng. Bagi saya yang penting berbagi hasrat fangirling. Kalau emang mau review… saya kasih peluk cium sama Jack sekalian (elah siapa gue, kayak bisa aja)

**Warning:** Amatiran. BL, alias gay. Gaje. Mungkin agak OOC sedikit. Kind of plotless. Carrots involved.

**Disclaimer:** ROTG punya William Joyce.

* * *

.

.

**carrots**

.

.

.

_Mundur, mundur._

Seiring jemari berbulu itu menggores kuasnya, perlahan benda itu masuk ke mulutnya. Ia mengambil warna lain, menghentikan aktivitas sampingannya sejenak. Ia merenung sejenak, memutuskan warna mana yang lebih baik untuk telurnya yang sekarang bernuansa biru muda. Benda itu masih dengan tak berdaya terkapit di bibir sang _Pooka._

Setelah kelinci itu memutuskan dan mulai kembali mengecat, benda oranye itu kembali dikunyah perlahan, masuk sedikit demi sedikit ke mulutnya. Mundur dengan perlahan.

Lalu mendadak berhenti.

"Jack, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hah? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Bunnymund mendengus. "Aku tahu," kelinci raksasa itu memutar bola matanya. "Maksudku, kenapa dari tadi kau memandangiku aneh begitu? Kau membuatku ngeri. Kalau ada yang aneh, bilang saja."

"Tidak, tidak ada yang aneh. Teruskan saja makanmu. Aku mau numpang tidur saja kok disini," jawabnya dengan nada acuh tak acuh. Hanya saja, matanya masih melekat ke arah yang sama. Bunnymund melepas wortel yang tadi ia gigit di mulutnya, menyadari bahwa itu yang Jack amati dari tadi.

"Apa? Kau lapar? Mau ini?" Ia mengambil satu lagi wortel baru yang segar dari meja makannya dan mengulurkannnya ke roh musim dingin itu.

"Hah? Tidak, tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak suka sayuran langu begitu. Daripada itu, kau punya minuman atau semacamnya?" Jack mulai meneliti ruang makan itu—salah satu ruang di terowongan Bunnymund. "Kue juga boleh, aku jadi lapar sekarang."

"Jangan harap. Aku hanya punya wortel. Dan telur, tapi kau akan kubunuh kalau berani menyentuhnya. Itu khusus Paskah."

Jack hanya meringis menanggapinya. "Ya, ya, aku tahu kok. Dasar kelinci." Jack kembali merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur gantung milik Bunnymund—tempat yang sudah sering ia jadikan 'pengungsian' baginya kalau sedang bosan dan tidak ada kerjaan.

"Jangan cerewet, _frosty_." Bunnymund melempar pandangan kesal dan kembali menyelipkan wortel di mulutnya, lalu mengambil kuas dan telurnya.

Lagi, batang oranye itu mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam mulut si kelinci Paskah. Jack mengalihkan pandangannya, memperhatikan kuas kecil Bunny melukis detail di atas telur, memperhatikan manik hijau zamrud itu terfokus, dan bagaimana jemarinya dengan teliti menggores garis halus di telur itu. Dan manik matanya akhirnya kembali ke batang wortel yang kini tinggal seperempat panjangnya semula.

Jack menelan ludah. Mungkin ia memang lapar. Sudah agak lama sejak terakhir ia makan. Melihat Bunny makan membuatnya ingin makan sesuatu juga.

Apapun itu, yang jelas ia lapar bukan karena wortelnya.

.

Belum lama Bunnymund memulai pekerjaannya, ia kembali merasakan tatapan intens dari _guardian_ lain di ruangan itu. Ia menggeram.

"Kalau kau memang selapar itu dan tidak mau wortelku, bisa kau cari makan di tempat lain? Karena aku ingin berkonsentrasi! Masih banyak telur yang harus kukerjakan," ucapnya, mencoba bersabar sambil langsung menelan sisa wortel di mulutnya.

"Hei, santai, ekor kapas! Aku bahkan tidak bersuara, kan? Apa sih masalahmu?" Jack mengernyit. "Kau lebih suka kalau aku mengganggumu atau apa?"

"Tidak! Masalahku adalah _kau_ membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi!"

"Hei, hei, memang aku berbuat apa sih sampai kau sewot begitu? Aku tidak membekukan apapun—belum, kan?" Seringai jahil muncul di wajah pucatnya, membuat si maskot Paskah menggeram lagi dengan frustasi. Ia nyaris merasakan kuasnya patah di tangannya—sedikit lagi, kalau saja ia tidak berhasil mengumpulkan kesabarannya yang masih tersisa.

"Berhenti memperhatikanku seperti itu!"

"Heh, jadi hanya itu dan kau merasa terganggu?" Jack bangkit dari ayunan Bunny dan melompat ke dekat makhkuk bertelinga panjang itu. "Kupikir kau hanya sensitif terhadap suara."

"Kupikir juga begitu, tapi sepertinya aku lebih waspada padamu." Bunny berujar kesal. "Sebelum kau memutuskan untuk menghilangkan laparmu dengan mengacaukan agendaku, bagaimana kalau kau pergi cari makan saja?"

"_Yeah_, dan menurutmu bagaimana aku cari makan? Mengambil begitu saja?" Jack mengayunkan tongkatnya asal sambil berjalan santai di dekat Bunny, membekukan salah satu wortelnya. "Begini-begini, aku bukan pencuri, Kangguru."

"Kalau begitu berhenti pilih-pilih makanan dan ambil saja wortelku! Dan berhenti membekukannya!"

"Makan sayuran? Aku lebih suka tidak makan, terima kasih."

Oh, ya ampun. Kelinci kelabu itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Kesal, tentu saja. Hubungannya dan Jack Frost saat ini sudah bisa dibilang damai sentosa, kalau dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya. Memang mereka masih sering adu mulut, tapi setidaknya mereka sudah lebih menghargai satu sama lain. Sejak mereka dan ketiga makhluk pelindung mimpi lainnya mengalahkan Pitch, Jack tidak lagi mengacau persiapan Paskahnya.

Jika musim semi tiba, seperti saat ini, _guardian _bersurai perak itu sering main ke tempatnya. Alasannya selalu satu: menumpang rebahan di tempat tidur gantungnya. Selama musim semi, Bunny terlalu sibuk untuk memakainya, dan Jack terlalu... yah, terlalu tidak sibuk karena di musim semi tidak boleh ada salju. Jack sangat menyukai tempat tidur itu, dan selama ia tidak mengganggu, Bunny tidak begitu keberatan membiarkannya menempatinya.

Biasanya dia akan berisik selama beberapa menit, lalu tidur untuk beberapa lama, memberi Bunny waktu yang tenang—akhirnya—untuk berkonsentrasi pada telur-telurnya.

Tapi hari ini, remaja tanggung itu tidak kunjung lelap juga. Tidak bersuara, tapi tatapannya mengganggu. Mengusik konsentrasinya.

Entah kenapa, Bunny merasa anak itu ingin sesuatu. Yah, dan memang begitu. Bocah itu sendiri bilang kalau ia lapar.

Hei, tapi dia sendiri kan juga ingin sesuatu._ Ketenangan. Konsentrasi. Dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya._ Jadi kenapa ia harus peduli? Toh ia bukannya tidak menawarkan wortelnya pada bocah pembeku itu.

Bunny kembali mengambil satu batang wortel, telur yang baru, dan kuas serta alat-alat lukisnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dari spirit musim dingin itu dan mulai melakukan pekerjaannya lagi.

Ia mengoleskan kuasnya, kali ini dengan warna kuning, dan melukis di atas telur baru itu. Ia merasakan bocah salju itu mendekat, tapi ia diam saja. Ia meneruskan melukis, mencuci kuasnya dan mencelupkannya ke warna hijau.

"Hei, Bunny." Jack mendekat, mengamati sang _Pooka_ bekerja dengan telaten. Yang ditegur diam saja, cuek dan terus membubuhkan cat ke atas kulit telur. Kesal karena diabaikan, Jack mulai memanggilnya lebih keras.

"Hoi, Kangguru!" Jack mengangkat salah satu telinga panjangnya. "HOII!"

"APA?!" Bunny berteriak, akhirnya menoleh. Jack menyeringai iseng.

"Buat apa sih kupingmu panjang-panjang begini kalau kau tidak mendengarku memanggilmu sedekat itu?" Jack masih memegang telinganya, mengelus-elusnya pelan dengan jarinya. Bunny menatapnya seakan berkata 'lepas-kupingku-sekarang' dan mencoba menepis tangan Jack, tapi Jack menahan telapak kelinci itu.

"Dan juga, aku berpikir caramu makan wortel aneh," katanya sambil iseng membuat bunga es di telinga panjang Bunny. Bunny bergidik merasakan perbedaan suhu mendadak di salah satu telinganya. Ia mendengus, menepis tangan Jack—kali ini berhasil.

"Aneh apanya? Aku selalu makan seperti ini, _snowflake,_" katanya sambil kembali menggigit wortel yang masih terselip di mulutnya.

"Makanya kubilang, caramu makan itu aneh. Kupikir kau bakal menggigitnya saja langsung." Jack mengambil wortel di mulut Bunny dan mengamatinya. "Kau makan pelan sekali."

"Memang apa masalahmu dengan cara makanku? Toh aku yang makan. Kalau kau mau, makan saja satu!" Nada suara Bunny mulai naik, tanda ia tidak begitu senang dengan perbuatan rekan _guardian_-nya itu. Jack hanya menyeringai, menggigit wortel di tangannya, lalu memberikannya lagi ke Bunny. Kelinci itu merengut.

"Ya maksudku bukan punyaku juga. Kau tahu tidak kalau memakan makanan orang itu tidak sopan?" Bunny menatap wortelnya, seakan agak enggan.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau aku tidak peduli?" sahut Jack. "Ih, tidak enak. Kok kau bisa sih makan benda ini terus-terusan?"

Bunny memutar kedua manik hijaunya lagi. "Kalau kau sudah tahu tidak enak, buat apa kau makan?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku lapar."

Bunny masih menatap wortelnya enggan, ragu mau memakannya kembali atau tidak. Jack merengus kecil, tertawa diam-diam. "Oh, ayolah, Bunny, aku kan hanya menggigitnya sedikit. Kau sebegitu tidak inginnya makan sesuatu yang sudah kumakan?"

Bunny melengos. "Menurutmu? Habiskan ini, bocah, kau harus menghabiskan apa yang sudah kau makan!"

"Astaga, aku kan hanya meminta secuil saja!"

"Kau lapar, kan? Kalau begitu, habiskan, tidur dan jangan menggangguku lagi!"

"Ah, jadi kau peduli?" Jack berjalan mendekat. "Baiklah," katanya sambil meraih wortel itu, "tapi kau bantu aku menghabiskannya, bagaimana?"

Belum sempat Bunny memprotes, bocah itu sudah menggigit wortelnya, mendekat ke arahnya dan membungkam mulutnya.

_Astaga, dasar bocah salju sialan, _umpatnya dalam hati.

.

Jack memposisikan potongan umbi oranye itu di tengah mulutnya dan mulut sang _Pooka_, lalu menggigitnya sehingga separuh lainnya pergi ke mulut lain. Bunny menggeram, tapi tidak berhasil menjauh karena Jack menahan kepalanya.

"Makan bagianmu, Kangguru_._ Jangan membuang makanan."

_Kenapa _kau _malah menceramahi_ku_ sekarang?_ Batin si kelinci. Rasanya bukan dia yang tadi pilih-pilih makanan.

Jack menggigit lagi, lalu kali ini memberikan semuanya ke Bunny. Bunny menolak, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Hijau zamrudnya menatap tajam ke dalam manik biru jernihnya, menyiratkan kemarahannya.

Jack masih memasang seringai khasnya, tidak gentar dengan ancaman yang dilempar si kelinci. Jemarinya menelusuri bulu lembut kelabu, memberi sensasi dingin dan geli pada makhluk berbulu lembut itu. Jari-jarinya terus menjelajahi bulu kelabu itu sampai Bunny akhirnya tidak tahan dan membuka suara. "Henti— mmph!"

Jack menyelipkan potongan wortel ke mulutnya. "_Kena kau_," bisiknya.

Bunny membelalak. Tidak terima, ia menggigit wortel itu, lalu membalas dendam dengan memasukkannya langsung ke mulut Jack, lalu menutup mulutnya, memaksa bocah itu mengunyah dan menelannya.

"Sekarang kau yang kena, _frostbite,_" ucapnya pelan dengan nada puas. Jack mengerang kesal. Ia kembali menggigit batang wortel itu dan mencoba membalas, yang tentu saja tidak dibiarkan Bunny dengan mudah. Mengalah bukan sifatnya kalau mengenai Jack Frost, dan bocah itu sendiri juga keras kepala.

.

Setelah beberapa batang wortel habis, mereka akhirnya berhenti dan menyerah. Baik Jack maupun Bunnymund terengah-engah, lelah sekaligus kekurangan asupan oksigen akibat kegiatan mereka barusan.

"Sudah kuhabiskan, ekor kapas. Puas?" ujarnya dengan nada bangga.

"Yah, tapi akhirnya tetap aku yang memakannya lebih banyak, kan?" ketusnya. Jack tertawa. "Kan sudah kubilang aku benci sayuran."

"Kalau begitu ya jangan dimakan." Bunny menggerutu, mengambil kembali telur dan kuasnya. "Kau sudah kenyang, kan? Tidur sana, jangan menggangguku."

Jack tidak menjawab, hanya menggumamkan lagu sambil berjalan ke ayunan gantung Bunny. Bunny menghela napas dan mengerjakan telurnya lagi.

"Oh ya, satu lagi, Bunny."

"Apa?" Bunny menoleh ke arah Jack—yang sudah merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya dengan nyaman.

"Menurutku caramu makan wortel itu terlalu pelan dan agak _sugestif_. Lain kali, aku bisa saja lebih lapar dari ini," katanya sambil membalik badan. "Yah, selamat bekerja. Aku tidur dulu."

Bunny menatapnya bingung, lalu melengos. "Ya, ya, tidur sana."

Baru beberapa saat kemudian, ketika remaja bandel itu sudah tidur nyenyak, ia menyadari sesuatu. Dan wajahnya memanas di balik bulu-bulu lembutnya.

_Lapar, katanya? Dasar bodoh._

.

.

* * *

Pesan Moral: Wortel itu baik untuk mata, kesehatan, dan bisa menarik perhatian Jack Frost, walau rasanya kadang nggak begitu enak. Jadi sering-seringlah makan wortel, apalagi pake gaya Bunny /plak

Jujur saya nggak tau Jack bakal makan apa kalo kelaperan, tapi karena saya nggak polos, jadi inilah hasilnya. Wortel bisa lumayan ambigu kan? /digeplak  
Saya ngebayangin Bunny makan wortel sambil ngecat telur kayak seniman merokok sambil ngelukis atau mahat di komik-komik. Jenis gaya yang kalo orangnya tepat bisa menambah derajat kekecean gitu.

Akhir kata, terima kasih karena sudah bisa bertahan membaca fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. Maaf kalo ada typo atau ada yang nggak berkenan. Kalau berkenan, silahkan review, kalau enggak nggak papa kok. Saya ngacir buat UAS dulu /digeplak


End file.
